


[podfic] Hot Toddy

by FelixFeroxFilia



Series: DCU Podfics [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFeroxFilia/pseuds/FelixFeroxFilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <b>heartslogo's</b> <span class="u">Hot Toddy</span>.     <b>Streaming & Download, MP3 15MB  [00:32:15]</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"You two are assholes." Jason says, "And I hope he doesn't take his money or sugar addiction to a store that isn't mine."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hot Toddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hot Toddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900962) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



Cover Art by someone.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/4qkv68c930) | **Size:** 15MB | **Duration:** 00:32:15

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Hope I'm getting better at these.


End file.
